Porque no quiero perderte
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Ginny se encuentra confundida, asustada y no sabe que hacer respecto algo que pasara muy pronto pero encontrara consuelo en la persona que menos esperaba y que mas queria ;) Primer fic Sean buenos conmigo


Este es mi primer fic, no sean tan duros conmigo y dejen reviews que me ayudan a mejorar.

Ginny recorría los pasillos, distraídamente. Sus pies la llevaban, pero no tenia rumbo. En su cabeza algo le decía que, tal vez pronto, no iba a estar bien.

De repente chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, discúlpame, fue mi culpa- dijo distraída

-No te preocupes- dijo la persona-¡Ginny! Eres tú, no me había dado cuenta.

Ginny levanto la vista, sorprendida.

-Hermione-dijo ella levantándose. -¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió

- Te pregunto lo mismo-dijo Hermione risueña, pero al ver la cara de Ginny su sonrisa desapareció

-¿Ginny, te encuentras bien?

- Si- respondió rápidamente Ginny - Es solo que… - se quedó callada, no sabía si decirle, no quería preocuparla.

Y la verdad era que no quería preocuparse a sí misma más de lo que ya estaba.

Se sentía sola, sumida en una desesperación, le daban, a veces, ataques de nervios, pero el poco consuelo que le quedaba se lo había dado Hermione, así que decidió decirle.

-Es solo que estoy preocupada porque presiento que algo malo va a pasar- le dijo

-¿Y cómo es eso?- pregunto Hermione

-No lo sé, algo en Hogwarts, algo…pronto.

Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa, Ginny nunca le había dicho algo así, ni tan seria.

-Pero Ginny, ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó -No estoy segura, como una catástrofe

-Pero Ginny tal vez estés equivocada- le dijo la castaña

-Puede- dijo Ginny- Pero no lo estoy-

Hermione suspiró

-Entonces supongo… que tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos- le dijo

-Tú no te preocupes Hermione- dijo la pelirroja- creo que a ti no te pasará nada.-

Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione le sonrió a Ginny con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ahora solo tenía una cosa por hacer.

Cuando se cansó de buscarlo por todo el castillo, se dirigió al lago con la idea de sentarse a contemplar las aguas y descansar, cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en la orilla con la mirada fija en el agua.

Ginny camino hacia el, cuando llego a su lado, el sintió su presencia, la volteo a ver y se levanto observándola con esos ojos verdes esmeralda en los que tantas veces se había perdido.

-Ginny- dijo el

-Hola, Harry- le respondió la muchacha- lamento haberte interrumpido.

- No importa- dijo él con una sonrisa

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro

Ginny no sabía por dónde empezar

-Escucha, tal vez me creas loca pero, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de que una catástrofe ocurrirá en Hogwarts, así que…

Por su rostro corrían silenciosas lágrimas, que no le pasaron inadvertidas a Harry.

-Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Harry

Ginny levanto sus ojos castaños a él y sollozando aun más, se le lanzo a sus brazos.

Lo abrazo de tal manera que demostraba cuanto lo amaba, Harry le devolvió el abrazo de igual manera.

Ginny se separo de él y lo miro.

-Harry, se que tal vez ya sabes esto y tal vez no te importe pero tengo que decírtelo, te quiero, te quiero mucho, es más te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sintió que Harry la detenía, tomándola del brazo.

-Si Ginny si lo sabía, pero si me importa, porque yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho, te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero nunca me di cuenta- Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se separaron y juntos se dirigieron al castillo.

Al día siguiente, los mortifagos lograron entrar en Hogwarts, tal como Ginny había dicho.

Justo antes de que la batalla se iniciara, Harry y Ginny se encontraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry al pensar que sería la última vez que tal vez la vería, la besó.

Cuando se separaron, vio que Ginny estaba llorando.

-¿Ginny, porque lloras?

-Por qué no quiero perderte-le respondió la muchacha

-Nunca me perderás- le dijo Harry -Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió llorosa y se separaron para participar en la batalla que acababa de dar comienzo.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado la batalla, a él solo le importaba encontrar a Ginny, asegurase de que estaba bien.

El se encontraba en los jardines combatiendo, cuando la vio, a pocos metros del castillo y del lago, luchando con varios mortifagos.

Cuando de pronto hubo una explosión en el castillo y Harry olvidándose de todo el mundo corrió hacia ella en un intento de salvarla.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó y la perdió de vista entre una nube de polvo y escombros.

Cuando se hubieron dispersado un poco el polvo y los escombros se lanzó hacia el lugar y la vio, corrió hacia ella, se arrodillo y la tomo en brazos, con temor a hacerle más daño. La ropa de la pelirroja estaba manchada de sangre y Harry dedujo que tenía una fea herida en el abdomen que era de donde tenía más manchada la ropa y sangraba copiosamente del brazo derecho. Harry, teniéndola en brazos, como a una niña pequeña, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, de que perdía al amor de su vida y se desespero y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes del muchacho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que la amaba? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes, desde la primera vez que la vió?

Ginny aun estaba con él, pero muy débil.

-Harry, ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó débilmente

-Porque no quiero perderte- le respondió el ojiverde.-Nunca me perderás, siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo- le dijo ella sonriendo y acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Harry la contempló, aun soltando lagrima tras lagrima y recordó las promesas que se habían hecho el uno al otro, en el gran comedor, antes de la batalla, y ahí con Ginny en sus brazos, cuando Ginny se había ido.


End file.
